character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Axl RO (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Axl RO= |-|Civil War= Summary Axl RO is one of the people that Funny Valentine hired to find the Corpse Parts. Axl RO was originally a soldier who fought in the American Civil War, however, one night while on patrol he saw a platoon of enemy soldiers coming towards a village but instead of signalling a fire to save everyone at the expense of his life, he hid and let everyone else die, this developed a complex where he viewed sacrifice as a natural thing that people do. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown Name: Axl RO Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 20's) Classification: Former Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Will keep on regenerating since his existence is reliant on his opponents sins), Immortality (Type 3, 7 & 8), Invulnerability (Once Axl RO has been resurrected as his opponent's sin then he can not be killed by his opponent since his existence his reliant on his opponents sins) |''' Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (When Civil War activates then a pocket dimension is created that forms physical manifestations of everything Axl RO's opponent has thrown away and felt guilty about), Memory Manipulation, Information Analysis (Has all information about its opponents past), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Gyro and Funny Valentine) | Unknown (Civil War never attacks anyone directly, Civil War has an N/A in Attack Potency), Can ignore durability with summons Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Has reacted to Gyro's Steel Balls and shots from Tusk)' | MFTL '(Has managed to dodge attacks from Gyro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Unknown Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived a hit from Tusk) | Large Town Level''' (Survived a hit from Gyro's Steel Balls) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: The plastic-like sheet that wraps around the opponent can be dissolved in water Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Civil War: '''Civil War is an Automatic Stand which takes the form of a robot which calls upon the guilt of its victim. When Civil War is activated then a pocket dimension is created. In this pocket dimension, whatever Civil War's opponent has guilt about abandoning whether it is a deceased person or an object the accidentally left behind, then that will form and attach itself to its target and wrap them in a thin see-through plastic-like sheet which will slowly choke out and crush its opponent. No of these manifestations can be harmed by Axl RO's opponents. In addition, if Axl RO is killed by someone then he will come back to life and all of Axl RO's past victims will attack then his opponent. '''Key: Axl RO | Civil War Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9